An Uchiha's Love Life: TobiMadara's Revenge
by cinder16
Summary: Tobi/Madara tires of his Senpai's tricks and decides to take his revenge on his own terms. With a little help from Zetsu, Madara plans to get his perverted plans into action. Semi-rape/Yaoi Lemon/Lime Cirtus...the works...
1. With Zetsu's Help

(A/N) Be nice, this is my first online fic. I'd love some reviews ^3^

Another thing, I do not own Naruto, Cupcakes, or Yaoi…I just wish I did.

* * *

Deidara sat at the desk in his room and concentrated on the clay project in his hands. This was the perfect time of the day for him to relax. The window was open, his clay was at the perfect consistency, and it was a comfortable summer day. Nothing was going wrong. It was so quiet….WAIT? QUIET?

His body went immediately rigid. Nothing good could come from that. Where was Tobi! He almost crushed the tender clay bird between his fingers. The bomber stood up from his desk and slammed his hands down on the clay coated desktop.

"Tobi, he yelled out!"

It was quiet for a few moments as he awaited the sound of his ditzy partner. The bomber twitched slightly and threw his cloak over his shoulder. He was going to kill that orange masked idiot.

* * *

Tobi shivered slightly. He was helping Zetsu tend to some plants outside in the woods. On occasion the orange masked nin would accompany his old bi polar friend find herbs for wounds. With the kind of feeling he just sensed, he knew he might need them soon.

"This one here, helps with burns," Zetsu's white side continued to say to the oblivious Tobi.

The nerves on Tobi's body were going crazy. He only felt this way went his Senpai was angry and willing to blow him to pieces at any moment. Speaking of Senpai, he wondered why the blond bombshell hadn't been looking for him yet. Tobi looked off into the sky at the mention of him.

"I just love how Senpai is when it comes to his art," he thought to himself, "The wind blowing his long golden hair around his perfect angel face, his slender body, and especially his cute little speech problems."

The low snarl of Zetsu's black side brought him back to reality.

**"We should eat him already, "**the black side commented with anger in his voice.

_"No, we shouldn't. Tobi's a good boy. He's just distracted," _the white side answered protectively.

Tobi squatted down and picked some herbs. Somehow he knew that he would need them. He always had a sixth sense when it came to needing things like this. He rubbed the leaves gently and looked up at Zetsu.

"Zetsu sensei, what does these herbs do," he asked the plant man?

The plant man sighed in unison and the black side answered,

**"For the last time you living lollipop, that one is a muscle relaxer and the other one increases blood flow."**

The white side immediately clarified like it usually does by saying,

_"The muscle relaxer is good after a hard mission and the other is good for bringing blood back to a reattached body part or wherever the most of the person's blood is heading."_

Tobi's mind went perverted. Tobi was a cover that Madara used for superficial reasons, but he was still a highly skilled Uchiha. The herbs gave him a playful option to finally get his revenge on the bomb happy blonde. (Yes, revenge is an Uchiha's favorite hobby) Zetsu rolled his eyes and turned away from the orange masked ninja.

"**We're going for a snack, lollipop head," **the black side snarled as he sank into the ground.

Tobi/Madara smiled to himself under his mask. His plan was forming as we speak. A small chuckle escaped his lips as stuffed the herbs in his pockets and walked back towards their hidden base.

* * *

(A/N) A little bit of a cliffy, but I'm going to write chapter two soon. I'm powered by comments and reviews, so please keep them coming. ^_^


	2. Tobi's Special Tea

(A/N) Chapter Two, of An Uchiha's Love Life. Wrote on the same day.

Another thing, I do not own Naruto, Cupcakes, or Yaoi…I just wish I did.

* * *

After a particularly interesting conversation with an angry Hidan, Dei was steaming. He apparently interrupted the Jashinists with one of his afternoon rituals. God, that bastard had a ritual for everything. He even spilled his blood all over the living room floor. No doubt Hidan was going to blame him for this little mishap. It took a few minutes deciphering the Jashinist through all of the cussing, but he eventually found out that his partner had run off with Zetsu to learn about plants.

"Man, you would swear that cussing was Hidan's native tongue, hmm," the blonde thought to himself.

Hidan ignored the heathen blonde and kissed his prized necklace and went back to his room/torture chamber. The blonde brushed his bangs out of his face and stretched. He was going to find a way to make his moron partner pay for not being here when he needed him. He walked back into his and his partners' room to get immersed in another clay project.

* * *

**(In the kitchen)**

Tobi waited until the afternoon went into nighttime to prepare his special drink. He noticed that his Senpai was working on a finely detailed bird. Personally it was his best yet, but art skills weren't Uchiha's main problem right now. He made a small pot of tea out of the herbs that Zetsu sensei let him have. Itachi glared at him from the kitchen table as Tobi steeped the herbs at the stove.

"Whatever you're doing over there, I don't think your Senpai will appreciate it any way, "Itachi commented.

Tobi smiled to himself as he dipped the herbs in and out of the now green tea.

"Tobi don't care," he chirped happily, "Tobi just wants to do something nice for Dei chan."

Itachi shrugged and left the table, careful not to trip over anything due to his progressive blindness. Tobi ignored the other Uchiha and counted the hours that Deidara spent in his room working on his latest project. The bomber was bound to be hungry or at the very least thirsty by now. He arranged and laced a few sticks of freshly made dango and the '_tea' _for the blonde. His plan was simple. Give the blonde the treats and lay back to see what was going to happen.

* * *

**(Back With Deidara)**

Clay coated almost every inch of the bombers hands. It was like messing with bread dough that was way too sticky. The sound of the door clicking open caught his attention. The familiar orange mask crept quietly into the room. Now would be great time to get his revenge, but his unfinished sculpture kept beckoning to him. He grimaced over the options set before him. Tobi bent down slightly and set a small tray on the edge of the clay coated desk. Deidara looked up at him curiously.

"Senpai, Tobi thought you might be hungry," the orange nin commented happily, "seeing that you've been busy with your art all day long."

The blonde growled lightly and turned away from his partner. He went back to prodding and molding his clay like Tobi wasn't even there.

* * *

A few of Tobi's muscles twitched nervously. He loved it when his partner played hard to get. It made everything he did a challenge. However, right now was a time for the Uchiha to test his patience and to see if his prey would take the bait. He turned away from the bomber and went to lie down on a nearby bed to watch.

* * *

The bomber didn't like any form of charity and dismissed it easily. Some would call him stubborn, but to him it was pride. Tobi was right though. He had spent all day working on his art and hadn't eaten yet. The simple thought of food made his mouth(s) water. He glanced down to see his hands salivating and the sound of his stomach growling soon following it. Damn that orange idiot, he was hungry. He had no idea of how good Tobi's cooking was, but he would have to find out sooner or later.

Deidara scraped the clay from his fingers and picked up one of the dango sticks. He didn't bother worrying about what it would taste like. All he knew was that his body needed something in it to keep working on the art in front of him. He ignored a strange tang in his mouth after he finished Tobi's "_tea". _He assumed that his partner wasn't very good at cooking. He set the tray aside and continued to prod the forming clay masterpiece. Shortly after eating the strange dango, Dei's body started to feel a little tired. He made the last few incisions into the clay bird he was making and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm finally done," the bomber sighed inwardly, "just in time."

He glanced up at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was getting late. Everyone else was bound to be asleep by now. Tobi was even completely silent, which was unusual. He pushed his chair back and got ready to get up. The bomber felt even more tired after each movement. His body felt slightly limp and his nerves were a little more sensitive than normal. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of his own body. The very second that he tried to lift himself off of the chair, his body gave out. The blonde tumbled to the floor with a low thump.

* * *

The Uchiha woke up from his small nap and glanced toward the sound of the noise that awoke him. A groaning Deidara lay on the floor quietly cursing the world. Tobi smiled. The blonde actually took the bait. Now, he could play his part as the good boy and 'help' his dear Senpai. Tobi immediately jumped up from the bed he was resting on and leaned down to Deidara.

"Are you alright, Senpai," Tobi idiotically asked?

A small string of curses came out of the blonde as the orange nin lifted him up. A small, almost inaudible gasp escaped the bombers lips as Tobi's fingers gently brushed his ribs. This was perfect. Tobi tossed Deidara onto the bed only hard enough to make him bounce and gasp slightly.

"Be more gentle, you idiot," the bomber barked angrily!"

Surprisingly, that's all the information he needed. Tobi kicked off his shoes and straddled the blonde. The intense movements made Deidara take a deep breath and cause his fingers to tug at the sheets below his grasp.

"Alright, I'll be gentle just for you, Senpai," Tobi/Madara whispered in a low, husky voice.

Deidara's body shivered lightly as he heard the masculine voice above him. Tobi looked down at the shocking blue eyes of his prize. He knew it was a risk telling anyone except Pein of his true self or intentions, but that would have to wait. The Uchiha gently brushed his gloved hand across his Senpai's cheek and gingerly removed his scope.

The quick action made the blonde wince, but when he looked back up at the man sitting on him, he was greeted by two sharingan eyes starting back.

* * *

(A/N) I kinda like the cliffys ;P Anywho, I'm stretching this story out and trying to get all of you perverts even hornier than you usually are. Man, I love the smut. It's coming up soon.


	3. The Take Over

(A/N) Chapter Three, of An Uchiha's Love Life. Wrote on the same day.

Another thing, I do not own Naruto, Cupcakes, or Yaoi…I just wish I did.

Kinda long of a one-shot huh? XD Don't worry it gets better.

* * *

The blonde man gasped. He wasn't particularly fond of Uchiha's, but having one sitting on him was the last straw. The muscles in his body shook as he tried to move against his partner. Tobi sat his mask down on the nightstand and looked down at his Senpai's attempt at struggling. The currently unmasked ninja smiled evilly. Deidara saw his expression and shuddered. Where was the Tobi he knew and wanted to blow to bits?

"Wha….what the hell, un," he stuttered?

Tobi undid the rest of his and Deidara's lethal equipment at his leisure. Why hurry when you have your prey in your grasp?

"You know you're so cute when act hard to get," Tobi commented casually.

The bombers partner was getting on his nerves. Who the hell did he think he was? The blonde took a deep breath and got ready to yell at the mask less moron.

Tobi snickered and said calmly "Yell all you want Senpai, I already put a seal around the room when I came in earlier. No one can hear us."

The raven haired man bent down and stared the blonde in the eyes.

"Besides, I want to be the one to make you scream, not anyone else."

The blondes' body came to life on its own. He felt fear in the situation, but his body had other plans. He could begin to feel the heat rising from his flesh again.

"What did you do to me, hmm?"

Tobi smirked and began to brush his fingers along Deidara's neck and collar bone playfully.

"I just gave you a muscle relaxer and a little stimulant, my pet," he answered teasingly.

Deidara couldn't believe him. The bastard drugged him!

Tobi bent down and started to kiss his Senpai's collar bone. The blonde gasped as his body began to arch itself.

* * *

The Uchiha snickered to himself. This was going to be easy. His Senpai was reacting very well to the drugs. He thought that he was being overly cautious by using a double dose of the muscle relaxer, but after seeing what little movement Deidara had left, he was glad that he did. Madara licked the supple, creamy flesh below him. The blonde let out an uncontrolled groan. From the inside of Madara's thigh, he could feel the bombers' member pushing up against him. He knew he got him in his trap.

"Pl…please stop, Tobi," the blonde whined between gasps," you're scaring me, un…"

The blondes' angel voice tugged at his heart strings, but his pride wouldn't allow him to stop completely.

* * *

Deidara shook in fear. He didn't know what the raven haired man would do to him. He immediately felt the Uchiha's large, rough hands wrap around his tender ribs. He pulled the blonde into a deep, loving hold against him. Dei's body shook with both fear and undeniable pleasure.

"I swear I won't ever hurt you intentionally," Madara promised in his deep, husky, and yet comforting voice, "never…."

Deidara used what power he had left to reach up and place his numbed hand onto the Uchiha's leather coated chest. Madara jumped slightly as he felt the drooling hand rest gingerly against him. Madara stared down at his Senpai. Those deep, sweet blue eyes were almost too much. He placed his partners hand aside and stripped them both. Deidara's member was partially stiff from the Uchiha's touch. He knew this and looked away embarrassed. Madara dropped the last of the clothing on the floor and looked back at his Senpai. Seeing the blonde man look away with a deep flustered blush was pretty cute.

Madara immediately swept his partner into a deep, heartfelt kiss for reassurance. Dei was shocked. He knew something was going to happen soon, but he didn't expect for any Uchiha, especially Tobi to be so gentle and loving. They both eventually got lost in the moment. The warmth swept through Dei once again. This time, it was amazing. He stopped fighting it. The very last of his control slipped. He was now puddy in Madara's hands.

"Tob…bi..,"the blonde whispered to his partner, "please take me…I can't take this anymore, un."

Madara's body tingled and began to get hard. He wanted to hear these words for so long.

"Call me Madara," the raven haired man said sexily.

Deidara nodded gently. Madara loved his life right about now. He was with the one he loved with both his heart and soul. The angel in his arms gasped lightly with every touch and caress. He was ready to be completely ravished by his immortal lover.

The raven immortal caressed the blondes' body hungrily. Every touch made both of them go wild. Deidara's body burned like mad. He gave up on holding back. They both moaned loudly at each and every kiss and loving touch. The longer the two played and teased, the more the herbs wore off. The blonde couldn't take this any longer. If Madara kept going, he was going to cum. He decided to take matters into his own hands. His palm mouths opened up eagerly.

* * *

Madara jerked. Instant pleasure ran through him. He could feel Deidara's mouthed hands absorb his length. He gasped and leaned his head back to enjoy the feeling. He was going to take full advantage of this. He hadn't been with anyone in more than forty years and he fully intended on enjoying his angel. Dei smirked inwardly. That sharingan bastard wasn't going to get off this easily. The bomber has never gone all the way before, but planned to get as much revenge as he possibly could for being drugged.

Madara adjusted his body to a more comfortable position and sat on the edge of his bed. The drug had mostly dissipated, but the after effects still made it hard for him to move properly. Dei slid off of the bed for the perfect angle. His knees thumped against the floor loudly. He distracted the immortal long enough for him to wedge himself between his legs. He removed the mouthed palms from his partners weeping erection. He replaced it with his own mouth. He used the tongues on his hands to lick and pull Madara's member.

The Uchiha nearly screamed out in pure ecstasy. Dei's testosterones reached an all time high. He felt like he was in total control. _(The bitch no more XD)_ He reached down to the blonde and grabbed a handful of the golden silk hair. He looked down at his prize protectively to observe his mouthy skills.

* * *

The blonde was sure to put on a good show. He bobbed his head up and down, slowly lowering his rubbing hands to his testicles. Dei's hands licked and rubbed the immortals farthest regions as he tested his deep throating skills.

* * *

**(A/N) Guess what? I'm leaving it here today. If you love me and my crappy yaoi, comment or review. My next chapter will surely show what a horny and dominating Dei will do to the immortal Uchiha. XD**


	4. A Lovers Embrace

(A/N) Chapter Four, of An Uchiha's Love Life.

Another thing, I do not own Naruto, Cupcakes, or Yaoi…I just wish I did.

P.S. I removed the p.o.v., thanks **Cole-Hyuuga** . Please review. I read each and every comment. ^3^

**I got The Line Art for this story done on Deviantart with the same username as this account if**

**anyone wants to see it. Sorry, it's only in black and white right now. **

* * *

Madara took a deep gasp and tugged at the blondes' long hair. It was like a battle for dominance. The immortal had a tight hold on his lover as the bomber tried everything he could from becoming the uke. Secretly, Deidara didn't need the drugs. He already had a crush on the orange idiot, but refused to show it simply because of his feelings for his deceased Sasori No Danna. In the beginning of the sexual battle, the blonde wanted to dream that it was his Danna ravishing him, but after Madara's show of humanly affection, Dei preferred it to be the Uchiha.

Being distracted by these thoughts, the bomber was able to fully envelope the Uchiha's body part nearly into his throat. By doing so, he let out an instinctual groan that sent Madara over the edge. Madara moaned deeply as the tension in his loins released in one single, but magnificent explosion. For a short time there wasn't a sound to be heard except for the panting of both men.

"I guess I won," Deidara sighed as he licked the last of his partners' seed from his lips.

Confusion graced the Uchiha's expression for a moment, but was soon replaced by a sinister smile.

"Oh, really ,?" the raven haired man questioned.

The blonde stared him down, keeping his prized triumphed gleam. Madara mentally snickered to himself. He wasn't immortal for nothing. His little prize certainly wouldn't be able to sate him by this little, but devious trick.

Deidara's overconfident disposition didn't last long. Madara yanked his partner up from the floor and tossed him on the beds rumpled sheets. The remnants of the drug made his partner gasp and send shivers of pleasure down his spine. Before he knew what was happening, a deep pressure was placed on his hips. The blonde blinked back the tears of joy to see his lover sitting on top of him.

"You really think that a good blow job will keep me away,?" Madara hissed evilly through a smile.

He reached down to his pinned partner and wrapped his large, battle toughened hands around the blondes' member. The raven began to tug and pull his partners organ until he was writhing and crying in pleasure. Deidara shuddered and cried out as he pleaded for release. The  
Uchiha's smile broadened. After the blondes' little trick he wasn't going to let him get off with simple foreplay. Madara slowed his hands enough to make the blonde dick to literally drip in precum. More groans pleasure escaped the bombers lips. He needed the torture to stop and stop now.

By now, the tears coming from him were so thick that a normal person would think that the blonde was crying his eyes out. During his momentarily blindness, the bomber felt Madara's fingers press against his quivering lips.

"Suck, " the Uchiha's calmly ordered.

* * *

His partner followed the simple instruction and pulled the digits into his salivating mouth. After all three of the fingers were evenly coated, the Uchiha smiled even deeper. His plan of ravishing the blonde bombshell was coming into its final destination. Madara pushed his partners legs open widely. He took a moment of thought to plan the perfect way to make his little prize scream in ecstasy. The scene before him was almost too beautiful to disturb.

He decided to let instinct take over. The raven prodded the blondes' entrance with one of the coated fingers. His partner let out a pained groan while the other fingers slipped into him to stretch out the tight ring of muscles. The digit inside of him caused some discomfort, but was easily stopped when the raven hit a certain bundle of nerves. Deidara saw white for a moment and was nearly to the point of screaming out. He wouldn't allow the Uchiha to have the gratification of having him scream his name, not yet anyway.

Madara replaced his fingers with his engorged length. They were both extremely aroused, but he planned to make his prize go over the edge so bad that the blonde would beg and cry for his next fuck. With that thought playing in his head, he pushed himself into his prize.

Deidara gasped. It felt huge. He wasn't sure that he would be able to take in this much of another person. This man was easily the biggest he had ever had. The blonde groaned, gasped, and writhed under the Uchiha while he shoved and pushed in rhythm with his partner.

"Ma…Madar…AHHH!," Deidara screamed out after he slammed into the bundle of nerves, deep into his body.

"Not yet, " the raven groaned out," beg for it Dei chan."

He began to quicken his pace and slam into his prize at multiple angles. His repetitive hits against his partners prostate caused the blonde to scream uncontrollably. Madara loved to hear his enemies scream out in pain and torment, but to hear it in the bedroom was something new. This time, it wasn't with his enemy screaming and pleading for death. It was for his partner to finally find his sweet escape.

* * *

"Ma…Madar...a…a…, pl…please make me cu…um," his little prize choked out between gasp and cries of mind blowing pleasure.

This was exactly what the Uchiha wanted to hear. He tightened his back muscles and thrust all of his strength into the blonde. The tightly coiled tension of unreleased pressure inside of Deidara exploded into one magnificently artful, but fleeting moment. This was the kind of thing the bomber lived for. In reaction to the release, Madara groaned out loudly. The blondes' body contracted causing ripples of pleasure to form around the Uchiha's member. The raven came soon after.

Exhaustion overcame them both. Madara laid down beside his panting lover. He planned his fuck to be explosive, but this was ridiculous. He never knew that his Senpai had such skills with his mouths or that with the right persuasion; he wouldn't even have needed the drugs based on the blondes' competitiveness. To finalize his dominancy as Seme, Madara reached out to the spunky blonde next to him and pulled him close.

His Senpai snuggled up to his chest to relax after this strenuous activity.

"I…I think I'm falling in love with you…"Deidara admitted as his voice was muffled in Madara's chest.

His mask less partner smiled sincerely to himself. The blonde was finally feeling the same way he did about him. A blush crept across his face.

"Yeah, I love you too, Senpai," he answered.

The blondes' body relaxed in his lovers embrace.

Just before Deidara fell into a deep sleep he sighed out into the Uchiha's chest,

"Baka…."

Madara could live the rest of his life like this. He nuzzled the blonde beauty.

"There's so much to tell you," he thought to himself, " you will never be a tool for my plans like the others."

After those few sincere thoughts, he fell into a comfortable sleep, holding his love in his battle scarred arms.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that's the end for this one. XD Anyway, it inspired me to write another book about Deidara and Madara's love life. I'll mark it as a preview. Please read it over. I need some feedback to plan this one. ^_^**

**(Note) It'll will contain more sexy daydreams, deadly drama, and some hinted love by other Akatsuki members.**


	5. Special Comments

**(A/N) The final chapter of this lemon/yaoi. This is for mostly for commentaries. **

**

* * *

**

This is for all the people who liked and/or read this little bit of yaoi. 

I thank all of you and the 400+ people who have read this story so far. Since writing this book, I got ideas for other stories. Recently, I posted the first chapter of the new book based off of this yaoi. If anyone wants to read it and help me write it, please look up my new story -Living Behind a Shattered Mirror-.

But just for the fun of it, I decided to write a little off 'camera' special with the characters of the Akatsuki and Naruto crew about the last four chapters.

* * *

**Questions will be in italic and answers will be in bold**

I'm only gonna post a few people in this one. First off;

_**Pein~**_

_Pein, how do you feel about your leader being romantically involved with another member of the Akatsuki?_

**Um...I wasn't aware that Madara sama had a girlfriend... *confused* (A/N - spoiler for next story)**

_**Hidan~**_

_Hidan, why do you think that you and most of the other members didn't have a part in this story?_

**I don't give a fu#*&! Praise Jashin I don't have to deal with the fu#$ing over sappy romance of these idiots! *other Jashin-related comments***

_**Deidara~**_

_In your opinion, did you need the tained dango to get it on with the infamous Uchiha warlord?_

**It was the dango? Madara is sooo going down, YEAH! *avoiding the issue***

_**Madara~**_

_Um...just why? _**(A/N - There's just so many questions to ask)**

**Because I'm just that sexy. Besides, the story should give you a pretty good idea why. XD *Hiding from an angry Deidara***

_**Naruto~**_

_Any opinions?_

**_(O.O*) *brain broken from such pervertedness*_**

**_Sai~_**

_*eerie silence*_

**What? I support this. *painting a picture for future reference***

_**Orochimaru~**_

_So, what are you going to do now? *running out of questions*_

**kukuku...*snicker* I plan to get a piece of the action for myself and get back at that bastard Madara Uchiha. *Evil planning* (A/N - He plays a big part in next story)**

_**Rest of the cast~**_

**Kakashi~ Why wasn't I mentioned? *reading book***

**Itachi~ ...*no comment***

**Kisame~ OMG! **

**Kakuzu~ Do I get paid for this?**

**Tobi~ Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy! *Dancing and hiding behind his mask***

**Sasori~ ... *Can't comment - cause he's dead***

**Sasuke~ ZOMG! Itachi! DIE!**

**Sakura~ *faints from Mature Rating***

**Konan~ *staying hidden***

**Gai Sensei~ IT'S SO YOUTHFUL! *shiny sparkles and thumbs up***

**Gaara~ I died for this?**

* * *

(A/N) Anyway, read the new story. THAT'S ALL FOLKS!


End file.
